


Acte(s) Manqué(s)

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [15]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Assassination, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychic Violence, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est de ces retours sur le passé, inévitables. Pour se confronter à l'autre et à soi-même. Pour admettre l'inadmissible. Pour être ensemble, enfin, face à la vérité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acte(s) Manqué(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: UDC!verse. Séquelle à Fragments. Chronologie UDC.
> 
> Avertissements: âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Mentions explicites de violence physique et de relations non consenties. Violences psychologiques. Merci de tenir compte du rating et des tags. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 2006_

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce jour-là ? »

Se dressant sur un coude, Shura appuya sa tempe contre son poing pour mieux regarder l'Italien allongé sur le dos à côté de lui, une cigarette fumant paresseusement au coin de ses lèvres et le regard perdu au plafond.

« Quel jour ?

— Celui où Baldassari est revenu au Sanctuaire. »

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, à l’issue d’une fraîche journée de ce début mars, et ceux qui étaient présents dans le Domaine Sacré dormaient du sommeil du juste, ou de ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus selon les concernés. Le Cancer et le Capricorne, eux, ne s’étaient assoupis que pour mieux se réveiller dans le même temps, parce que l’un s’était un peu trop agité ou que l’autre avait ronflé un peu fort. A moins qu’un mauvais rêve ne se fût échappé pour mieux être partagé, au corps défendant de son créateur ? Cela ne revêtait de toute manière pas la moindre importance. Un silence paisible les environnait, de ceux qu’ils appréciaient parce qu’ils en retiraient l’illusion d’être seuls, ensemble. Ils avaient d’ailleurs appris à s’en construire de semblables au gré de leurs fuites hors du monde, loin de tout et de tous et ceux-ci étaient à leur image, exactement ; toutefois, ils ne rechignaient pas non plus à profiter de ces parenthèses, aussi imparfaites fussent-elles, lorsqu’elles s’offraient à eux au cœur même du Sanctuaire.

Alors ils faisaient semblant. De croire qu’il n’y avait personne autour d’eux. Pour les voir. Pour les entendre. Pour les découvrir tels qu’ils voulaient se livrer l’un à l’autre, sans fard ni artifice, en actes et en paroles. D’aucuns croyaient qu’ils savaient déjà tout l’un de l’autre, ce qui n’était pas si éloigné de la vérité, puisque eux-mêmes n’en doutaient pas. Mais entre le savoir et l’interprétation régnait parfois un espace inconnu que de n’avoir jamais été comblé par des paroles, les seules pourtant en mesure d’effacer les derniers questionnements, ou à l’inverse de consolider une croyance.

Peu de vides restaient à remplir cependant, et ils disparaissaient petit à petit à la faveur de silences tels que celui-là, propices à la liberté des mots.

Le Cancer ne le regardait pas, mais une légère crispation tendait ses traits et Shura se laissa retomber sur le ventre, la tête posée sur l’oreiller, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle, répondit-il un peu plus bas. Pourquoi tu penses à ça, maintenant ?

— Parce que c'est à toi que je pense.

— Je me demande comment je dois le prendre. »

La tension sur le visage de l'Italien, qui aurait pu emprunter un chemin redouté par le Capricorne, étira au contraire un sourire sur ses lèvres et cette fois, il se tourna vers son ami et amant. Et si ce dernier ne considéra pas ce sourire comme lumineux, loin s'en fallait, il y décela une tendresse un peu douloureuse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« En fait, reprit l'Italien, je pensais plus particulièrement au matin qui a suivi. Quand je suis venu te voir dans ton temple.

— Je vois. »

L’Ibérique avait répondu sobrement, mais son cœur venait de rater un battement. Il n'avait en effet rien oublié de ce jour-là, mais n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que son compagnon pût lui en reparler un jour. A tout le moins, il se surprit à espérer qu'il n'avait pas, depuis, interprété un peu trop justement certaines choses, tout en sachant que plus de vingt ans après, il y avait prescription. Il était d'ailleurs tout prêt à admettre la réalité du contexte de l'époque d'autant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas là le plus important : il n'avait pas conservé ce souvenir par-devers lui tout au long de ces années pour rien, et Angelo s’apprêtait à le lui confirmer.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, décembre 1985_

La porte allait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre, sans autre forme de politesse : pas de doigt toqué contre le battant, pas de gorge raclée, pas même un « je peux entrer ? » pourtant de circonstance. Le Cancer s'apprêtait à débarquer comme à son habitude, avec le plus total mépris des convenances.

Shura entendait son pas rapide qui se rapprochait, traversant son temple en direction de ses appartements. Il lui resterait encore la pièce à vivre à traverser avant qu'il ne fît irruption dans sa chambre. Et qu'il le surprît.

Ces pensées, trempées d'une urgence logique et implacable auraient dû produire leur petit effet, or _l'autre_ partie du cerveau de l'Espagnol n'en avait absolument pas cure. Au contraire. Sa main droite, enroulée autour de son membre dressé, avait accéléré le mouvement, comme encouragée par la survenue imminente de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Un gémissement franchit même les lèvres de Shura, pourtant obstinément serrées, alors que les vagues de la jouissance menaçaient de l'entraîner dans leur flot. Non. Non, il ne devait pas... ! Sa volonté reprit le dessus, petit miracle qui le fit se retourner brutalement sur son lit, son ventre essoufflé contre les draps tièdes, sa main coupable soigneusement emprisonnée entre son corps et son matelas. Cependant, les promesses du plaisir avorté battaient encore contre ses tempes quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser le passage au chevalier d'or du Cancer, intronisé six mois plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me dis pas que tu pionces encore à cette heure-ci, l'Espanche... »

Le Capricorne avait fermé les yeux dans le dixième de seconde précédant l’irruption son alter ego. Manière de lui faire en effet croire qu'il dormait encore, confiant dans l'idée qu'il n'entrait pas dans les habitudes de Masque de Mort de se fier à autre chose qu'aux apparences. Il prit par conséquent tout le temps nécessaire pour ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, avant de bailler largement sans toutefois changer de position. Son _état_ ne le lui permettait pas encore. Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur l'adolescent planté à moins d'un mètre de lui, il dut mobiliser toutes ses ressources pour ne pas céder au réflexe puissant qui lui intimait pourtant de s’éjecter de son lit manu militari.

« Hé ! Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 2006_

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que je te voyais dans cet état mais ce jour-là... »

Le souvenir du visage tuméfié du Cancer était resté vivace : un œil fermé par une ecchymose violacée, la moitié des lèvres déformée et sanguinolente, la pommette gauche éclatée sous une croûte de sang séché.

La coutume – et un certain sens des priorités que nul ne contesterait à Shion, à défaut du reste – voulait alors que chaque jeune chevalier d’or poursuivît un entraînement intensif au Sanctuaire pendant les deux à trois années succédant à son intronisation. Ils n'avaient certes plus besoin de leurs maîtres respectifs à cet effet et se confrontaient dorénavant entre eux, au cœur de l'arène, afin d’aiguiser encore un peu plus leurs aptitudes au combat, de peaufiner leurs arcanes et de renforcer leur résistance physique face à des adversaires du même gabarit.

A l’époque, des raclées, ils en avaient données et reçues tout leur content et même plus, avec leur lot commun de bleus, blessures, voire fractures sans grande gravité. Rien que de très habituel en somme, et qui ne nécessitât autre chose qu’une attention fugace, plus destinée à évaluer le résultat de l’affrontement qu’à induire une inquiétude quelconque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit à ce moment-là ? »

Les doigts que Shura avait approchés du visage d'Angelo, leur extrémité effleurant la cicatrice blanchâtre sur la peau mate, là, en haut de la joue, s'immobilisèrent. Avant de retomber entre eux, sur les draps froissés.

« Je me suis dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. »

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, décembre 1985_

L'Italien avait baissé la tête. Oh, rien qu'une seconde. A peine le temps que Shura ne s’en fît la remarque et déjà son regard ombrageux se redressait, dardé sur son camarade toujours allongé. Néanmoins, il ne répondit rien à la question flottant toujours entre eux, et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » Proposa l'Espagnol d'une voix incertaine, soudain affreusement gêné par l'attention dont le Cancer le gratifiait.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever. Rester plaqué de la sorte contre son matelas était d’une débilité sans borne, et il se figurait déjà le rire moqueur de Masque de Mort sur le point de tonitruer entre les murs de pierre s'il persistait dans son attitude ridicule. D'ailleurs, l'autre en avait déjà sûrement deviné les raisons. Et Shura passerait pour un imbécile aux yeux du Sanctuaire tout entier. Pas grand-monde n'aimait le jeune Italien, mais même parmi ses détracteurs, il se trouvait toujours des oreilles avides des rumeurs les plus scabreuses qu'il s'amusait à relayer. Et qu'elles fussent vraies ou fausses n'entrait guère en considération dans ce vase clos qu'était le Sanctuaire.

Tout en anticipant avec effroi les sourires en coin et les commentaires sarcastiques qui ne manqueraient pas de le poursuivre pendant de très longues semaines, Shura remarquait les tâches rougeâtres sur le tee-shirt de l'autre adolescent, ainsi que sur la peau nue de ses bras tannés par le soleil.

Le chevalier d'or en lui, encore tout enorgueilli de son honneur neuf et de son souci du bien commun, faillit s'enquérir de l'origine de ce sang, qu'il devinait ne pas appartenir au Cancer. Faillit seulement, car très vite muselé par le garçon d’origine étrangère qu'il demeurait malgré tout au Sanctuaire, trop préoccupé par sa propre réputation que l'autre, dont le mutisme devenait de plus en plus inquiétant, s'apprêtait à ruiner. On les disait amis. A part lui, Shura trouvait le mot un peu fort : après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis, quoi, un an ? Certes, ils partageaient quelques points communs – des origines méditerranéennes, une culture similaire et une propension identique à se taper sur la gueule pour régler un différend – et l'Ibérique était, à ce jour, le seul de la nouvelle génération encore incomplète de chevaliers d'or à supporter le caractère “difficile” – doux euphémisme – de son camarade. Mais cela suffisait-il à en faire des amis ? Le Capricorne en doutait, incertitude dûment alimentée en l'occurrence par la garantie que sa vie allait devenir un enfer sur terre dès lors que celui qui était censé être son _ami_ aurait crié sur tous les toits que l'Espanche se branlait le matin dans son lit au lieu d'aller s'entraîner. Quant à la petite voix intérieure qui lui souffla que cela pourrait être pire, que le Cancer aurait pu en sus deviner qu'il était lui-même au centre de ses pensées lubriques, elle lui tira un frisson d’horreur.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 2006_

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien demandé de plus ? »

Angelo avait haussé un sourcil et en dépit du voile sombre brouillant son regard cobalt, son amusement était visible.

« Je trouvais que c'était t'accorder plus d'importance que tu n'en méritais.

— C'est pas beau de condamner les gens a priori, tu sais, ça ?

— On ne parle pas des gens, là, on parle de toi. A l'époque.

— Ça ne t'empêchait pas de fantasmer à mon sujet, à ce que je vois.

— Comme si tu le découvrais. »

Shura n'avait pas baissé les yeux et ils se sourirent, complices, avant que, beau joueur, l'Italien ne hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, plus d'une fois. A l'occasion pour se chambrer, parfois pour se provoquer, le plus souvent à l'issue d'une de ces étreintes qui les laissaient à bout de souffle et dont ils voulaient entretenir les ultimes braises en évoquant leurs sensations respectives. C'était à l'occasion de ces confidences murmurées dans le silence encore moite que Shura s'était attardé sur ces images, celles qu'il imaginait de toutes pièces au cours de ses séances adolescentes d'onanisme. Celles mettant en scène un Cancer à sa merci, totalement. Entièrement. Celles devenues aujourd'hui réalité.

Allongé sur le flanc, la tête posée sur son bras replié, Angelo tendit sa main libre pour la poser sur la nuque de son amant, lequel se redressa le temps de prendre la bouche du Cancer. De caresser ses lèvres puis sa langue de la sienne, avec avidité, avant de s'écarter et de reprendre sa position initiale. Oui, c'était vrai, il en avait rêvé plus d'une fois. Et il avait beau savoir que tout cela était réel, l'éprouver demeurait chaque fois un plaisir inespéré et sans cesse renouvelé.

Cependant, à l'époque, non seulement tout cela appartenait à l'univers de ses fantasmes les plus inavouables, mais aussi et surtout, leur amitié à venir n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements. Rien ne garantissait même qu'elle existerait, un jour.

« Je sais que ça n'aurait sans doute pas changé grand-chose mais j'aurais dû te poser la question, finit par admettre le Capricorne, l'air pensif. Tu n'étais pas là pour rien.

— Alors qu'au fond, je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais décidé de venir te voir. »

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, décembre 1985_

Contre toute attente, Masque de Mort n'éclata pas de rire. Il parut même se désintéresser de la gêne quasi palpable de Shura quand il se rapprocha du lit pour se laisser tomber assis sur son rebord, non sans lui tourner un dos bizarrement voûté.

Indécis constituait un terme plutôt faible pour qualifier l'Espagnol, tétanisé sur son lit. Il avait la sensation tenace d'avoir raté un wagon, mais lequel ? Du plus loin qu'il s'en rappelait, c'est à dire douze malheureux petits mois, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu l'Italien se comporter de la sorte, rester aussi muet, demeurer aussi... immobile. Et alors qu'il prenait conscience de cette anomalie, il réalisait dans le même temps que le sang ne battait plus à ses tempes. Que son corps avait subitement abdiqué sa quête de satisfaction sexuelle. Qu'un silence lourd et morne s'était substitué au maelström de ses pensées abruptes et superficielles.

La présence du Cancer dans la petite chambre se fit imposante soudain. L'adolescent violent au teint et au regard sombres, considéré avec méfiance et scepticisme par ses pairs et ses supérieurs, méprisé ou au pire ignoré mais dans tous les cas rejeté, existait tout à coup par la force d’un Désespoir jamais entrevu. Le cœur transpercé, les entrailles soulevées, Shura se redressa, aiguillonné par un absurde sentiment d'urgence. Aucune menace ne sourdait de Masque de Mort, rien dans son aura ne témoignait d'une quelconque agressivité à l'égard de quoi que ce fût, de qui que ce fût. Le Capricorne ne se sentait en danger d'aucune façon. Pourtant, un puissant relent de dégoût, dont il savait qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, le poussait à agir. Comment, c'était un autre problème.

Appuyé sur un bras, sa paume bien à plat sur le drap, Shura était assis juste derrière le Cancer. Moins de trente centimètres les séparaient et il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il percevait la chaleur du corps de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il baissât les yeux. Et n'avisât la main de l'Italien posée à côté de la sienne, ses doigts proches des siens à les frôler.

Il croisa alors son regard. Il était hanté. A la fois brûlant et glacé, il donnait l'impression de poursuivre une quête, éperdu, affolé, égaré dans un autre monde. Agrandi, il fixait l'Espagnol sans le voir, mais dans le même temps, derrière ces pupilles fixes et vitreuses, s'agrandissait un cri silencieux. Un appel au secours.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 2006_

Le souvenir de leurs mains, si proches et restées séparées ce jour-là, leur fit détourner les yeux une seconde, avant que l'Espagnol ne se ressaisît plus vite que son alter ego pour s'emparer de son poignet et embrasser sa paume sèche et chaude. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, lâches entre leurs corps.

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te touche, dit doucement Shura. Je me rappelle que tu entrais dans des colères noires si par malheur quelqu'un venait à ne serait-ce que t'effleurer. Alors... j'ai hésité. Je voulais le faire, je savais que c'était ce que je _devais_ faire mais j'ai cru que tu allais me rejeter moi aussi. Et ça... – il haussa les épaules – … je n'étais pas sûr d’avoir envie que ça arrive.

— Alors que moi, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu le fasses, à ce moment-là. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent mais l'Espagnol ne lut ni amertume, ni reproche chez son compagnon. Du regret peut-être, sans doute même, que l'occasion leur ait été ainsi ôtée à l'époque de gagner plus tôt un répit survenu si tard. Nulle incompréhension entre eux ce jour-là, mais de la peur. Tout simplement de la peur. Celle pour l'un de céder à une attirance dont il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à admettre l'existence, et celle pour l'autre de laisser entrevoir ses blessures à la seule personne dont il souhaitait gagner le respect.

« Bah, c'était mieux ainsi, j'imagine – Angelo se força à sourire – dans le cas contraire, on aurait eu l'air de deux cons, à se tenir la main comme des gosses.

— C'est pourtant ce que nous étions : des gosses.

— Mouais. Justement. Tu aurais voulu qu'on en fasse quoi, hein, de tout ça ?

— Moi, pas grand-chose. Mais toi, au moins, tu n'aurais pas porté tout ça tout seul.

— Je ne vois pas que ça aurait changé.

— Tu ne le sauras jamais, et moi non plus. Ceci dit... »

Se retournant à plat dos, L'Ibérique s'étira paresseusement, son corps arqué sur le lit et bientôt entouré de deux bras italiens dont le propriétaire reposa sa tête sur le ventre plat et dur :

« … Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas bien quelle aide j'aurais pu t'apporter.

— J'ai toujours dit qu'au fond, à l'époque, tu n'étais qu'un petit merdeux qui se croyait meilleur que les autres.

— Ton vote de confiance me touche. Sincèrement. »

De sa main libre, Shura ébouriffa la tignasse dont les mèches chatouillaient son ventre avant de l'y laisser, en un geste tendre et de moins en moins rare. Même s'il s'ingéniait à ne pas le montrer, une bouffée de chagrin le submergeait à chaque fois qu'Angelo évoquait son enfer personnel. Dans ces moments-là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le prendre contre lui et le faire taire, pour oublier qu'il n'avait rien su. Il n'en avait pas le droit cependant, et écouter la voix éraillée de celui qu'il aimait, évoquer, raconter, mettre des mots sur l'indicible était bien le minimum qu'il pouvait lui offrir, vu qu'il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre.

L'Espagnol n'avait pas repensé à ce jour, vingt ans plus tôt. Pas vraiment. Ou disons que parfois, une interrogation confuse surgissait, empreinte floue d'une évidence insupportable et vite effacée des réponses possibles. Aujourd'hui, le Cancer avait cependant décidé de combler cette carence. Et s'il le faisait, c'était parce que la vérité était déjà appréhendée par ailleurs.

« Tu venais de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

La main de Shura avait glissé jusqu'à l'épaule de l'Italien et l'enserrait.

« Il est arrivé la veille – le ton d'Angelo était neutre, mais le Capricorne savait ses yeux grands ouverts sur le passé tandis qu'il parlait – en disant à Shion qu'il voulait vérifier mes conditions d’ _intégration_ , savoir si son élève occupait sa place comme il convenait. Que c’était un moment important pour lequel lui et moi avions fourni de nombreux _efforts_ et que c’était la moindre des choses qu’il puisse être présent une dernière fois à mes côtés. On s'est retrouvé seuls, dans mon temple. Il savait ce qu'il faisait : je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à lui ici, au Sanctuaire, tout le monde l'aurait senti. Shion l'aurait senti. J'aurai été disgracié, déchu. On m'aurait chassé. Quoi que je dise, on ne m'aurait pas cru. Et puis de toute manière, je n'aurais pas craché le morceau. En y repensant aujourd'hui, je me dis que ça en aurait quand même valu la peine. Mais à l'époque... Je ne sais pas. Malgré sa présence, malgré ce qui allait se passer, je me raccrochais à cette charge que je n'avais pas voulue en me disant que tôt ou tard, ça me permettrait de _le_ fuir. »

 _Ce qui allait se passer._ La nausée familière s'en vint plomber les tripes de l'Ibérique. Ce que le Cancer ne lui décrirait pas, il le verrait dans ses pensées, une habitude qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à prendre. Angelo ne lui imposait rien, toutefois ; non, c'était lui, et lui seul qui acceptait d'encaisser l'insoutenable au nom de tout ce qui les liait. Ils prenaient tout l'un de l'autre et hors de question de faire un tri, de garder le beau, de nier le laid. Ce n'était qu'à ce prix qu'ils méritaient leur liberté si chèrement payée. _  
_

« Il m'a violé. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il riait. Je l'entends encore se marrer, parfois, quand je rêve. Il avait encore de l'emprise sur moi et ça le faisait bander de se sentir aussi puissant, de savoir que je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Parce que c'était ça, la vérité. »

L'Italien avait redressé la tête pour regarder Shura qui ne le quittait pas des yeux :

« Je l'ai compris cette nuit-là. Quoi que je fasse, il serait toujours là, toujours. Tout ce que j'avais toujours cru... C'était des conneries. Alors quand il est parti en fin de nuit, je l'ai suivi jusqu’à Rodorio. Ce n'était pas assez loin du Sanctuaire, ni assez discret mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je le laissais vivre, il allait revenir encore et encore. »

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, décembre 1985_

« T’as aimé ça, hein… »

La main de Baldassari encore poisseuse de sperme se plaqua sur son visage, étalant la substance épaisse sur la joues et les lèvres de l’adolescent, avant de lui saisir la nuque pour l’obliger à le regarder. Devant le regard hostile du Cancer, le chevalier d’argent éclata de rire :

« Je vois que tu n’as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes ! Comme si souhaiter si ouvertement ma mort pouvait faire oublier que tu as gémi de plaisir tout ce que tu as pu… »

La semelle de Baldassari vint s’écraser contre le sexe sans vie du garçon qui demeura immobile :

« Allez, rhabille-toi, vite, siffla-t-il, méprisant. L’élève modèle que tu es va raccompagner bien gentiment son maître hors du Domaine Sacré jusqu’au débarcadère. »

Lentement, Masque de Mort se baissa pour ramasser ses frusques. Les dalles de son temple étaient froides sous ses pieds nus. Frissonnant, il renfila son pantalon, grimaçant quand le tissu glissa le long de ses cuisses souillées et frotta contre ses fesses tuméfiées.

L’eau coula dans la cuisine et lorsque le Sicilien revint, il achevait de s’essuyer les mains, avant d’abandonner négligemment le torchon sale sur le lit en désordre.

« Tu es prêt ? Alors on y va. »

Lorsque le jeune chevalier d’or passa devant l’homme, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, qu’il laissa descendre le long du dos de l’adolescent.

« Dommage, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Tu ne garderas pas de souvenir de nos séances de cette nuit, j’ai été négligent. Mais ne t’inquiète pas : la prochaine fois, j’y penserai. »

Et les doigts de Baldassari d’appuyer très exactement au droit de la brûlure la plus récente et encore mal refermée barrant l’omoplate gauche de l’Italien. Ce dernier serra les dents et devant son mutisme, l’autre se redressa en lui assénant une bourrade :

« Avance. »

 

* * *

 

Le ronronnement du moteur altéra le silence de cette fin de nuit sans cependant éveiller qui que ce fût. Maîtrisé par le pilote, il demeura à son niveau minimum le temps que le bateau s’éloignât du quai et sortît de la rade. Ce ne fut qu’une fois arrivée en haute mer que l’embarcation bondit soudain, portée par sa pleine puissance et nullement gênée par la présence du Cancer plaqué contre la coque extérieure, à la poupe du navire.

Le Masque de Mort se détacha du bateau avant qu’il n’accostât au port de Rodorio et nagea sur une vingtaine de mètres afin d’atteindre un ponton sur lequel il se hissa en silence, demeurant accroupi le temps que la silhouette trapue de son maître atteignît la terre ferme.

A cette heure, le petit village de pêcheurs n’avait pas encore commencé à s’éveiller. L’horizon restait plongé dans l’obscurité la plus complète et si ce n’était les cloches de l’église sonnant la demi de quatre heures, on aurait pu se croire encore en plein cœur de la nuit. Le Cancer n’avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui.

Masquant soigneusement son cosmos – une habitude qu’il n’avait guère eu de mal à prendre dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire au regard de l’animosité que sa présence ne manquait jamais de générer – il emboîta le pas au Sicilien pour le suivre de loin dans les rues désertes. Selon toute vraisemblance, il se dirigeait vers la sortie du village, là où de rares bus assuraient le transfert avec Athènes. Là-bas, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux en rase campagne avec personne aux alentours. Ici, les murs parfois hauts des vieilles demeures bordant les rues étroites et enchevêtrées masquaient leurs présences à qui n’était pas en mesure de croiser directement leur chemin, mais pas le bruit de leurs pas ou le son de leurs voix.

Le Cancer n’avait cependant plus le temps d’hésiter. Déjà, l’arrière du bourg, silencieux et vide, se profilait à l’extrémité de la prochaine artère ; or il fallait penser à _l’après_.

« Alessandro. »

L’homme s’immobilisa, avant de se retourner. Lentement. Avisant la silhouette de son élève quelques pas derrière lui, il étira un sourire qu’une surprise un peu inquiète empêcha d’être trop large :

« Allons bon. Il ne me semble pas que tu sois autorisé à quitter ainsi le Sanctuaire sans l’autorisation du Grand Pope, n’est-ce pas ?

— J’ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Plus encore que par la démarche étrangement chaloupée de l’adolescent, Baldassari fut interpellé par son propre prénom prononcé pour la première fois par son élève. Et lorsque ce dernier se colla à lui, ce fut à peine s’il prêta attention à ses vêtements mouillés comme la voix du Masque de Mort murmurait tout contre son oreille :

« C’est vrai, tu as raison : j’aime ça. J’aime quand tu me défonces, là… – le Cancer avait saisi le poignet du Sicilien et d’autorité, amena sa main entre ses fesses lesquelles se tendirent contre les doigts épais – alors je me disais, tu pourrais peut-être me faire jouir une dernière fois ? Pour que l’attente soit moins longue ?

— Je savais – et Baldassari de ramener son autre main en bas des reins de l’adolescent pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui, dans un grognement – qu’au fond tu étais une petite salope. Je l’ai toujours su. Désape-toi. Je vais te… »

L’air se comprima soudain tout autour d’eux et le reste de sa phrase lui fut rentré dans la gorge par le genou que le Masque de Mort, rejeté en arrière le temps d’armer son coup, propulsa très haut contre sa trachée. Un cri de douleur et de stupéfaction rendu muet par les cordes vocales écrasées déforma le visage de Baldassari et, titubant, il recula, à peine cependant : le Cancer était déjà sur lui et la nuit crépita lorsque son poing auréolé d’or jaillit, pour s’écraser lourdement sous le plexus de l’homme qui, sous l’impact, fut projeté à l’autre bout de la rue et s’écrasa contre la fontaine ornant le centre d’une placette.

Le jeune Italien marchait sur lui, posément, tranquillement, quand il rouvrit les yeux. Non sans effort, il se redressa sur un genou sur le sol pavé et lorsque son adversaire se rua de nouveau à son encontre, il feinta au dernier instant, un sifflement de frustration lui parvenant depuis ses arrières. Il fit volte-face :

« Hé quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié qui je suis ? »

Un rictus déformait le visage de Baldassari, accentuant les marques que le temps avait depuis longtemps imprimées sur le visage du cinquantenaire.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! »

Le Masque de Mort ne répondit pas. Rien dans son visage, à demi-plongé dans une pénombre que même la pleine Lune ne parvenait pas à percer, n’indiquait qu’il avait compris, ou ne serait-ce qu’entendu, les paroles de son maître. Impavide, les poings serrés, il se contentait de l’observer. De nouveau, l’atmosphère et le temps autour d’eux se figèrent et le Sicilien ne dut qu’à son expérience de ne pas vaciller lorsque la puissance brute de l’adolescent en face de lui explosa tout à coup, s’écoulant de lui en vagues concentriques, pulsant avec une régularité redoutable et dont le rythme allait crescendo.

« Tu l’as attendu longtemps ce moment, pas vrai ? Fit Baldassari d’une voix grinçante. Tu m’as bien eu ; j’ai eu tort d’oublier aussi vite toutes tes menaces. Combien de fois, hein ? “Je vais vous tuer”, tu le disais même en dormant. Mais tu sais quoi ? – l’homme se ramassa sur lui-même, tandis que le cosmos déployé du Cancer s’enflammait, son éclat aveuglant lui plissant les yeux – ta haine ne change rien à ce que tu es et ce que tu seras toujours : _ma petite pute_. »

Le choc ébranla jusqu’aux murs des antiques bâtisses bordant la place, mais nul volet ne s’entrouvrit. Les habitants de Rodorio étaient habitués aux effets collatéraux dus à la proximité avec leurs encombrants voisins et dont ils avaient la tâche de protéger les nombreux secrets. Et en l’occurrence, cette nuit-là, tous ceux tirés de leur sommeil par la déflagration avaient déjà compris que ce qui se déroulait en dessous de leurs fenêtres ne les concernait en rien, qu’ils n’avaient aucun part à prendre dans ce qui se solderait par la survenue de la Mort.

Le Sicilien s’appliquait à parer et riposter coup pour coup à chacun des assauts de son élève, mais la vitesse de ce dernier augmentait à chaque fraction de seconde, au point qu’il n’eut bientôt d’autre alternative que de se protéger tant que mal pour encaisser la violence inouïe des attaques. Celles-ci n’étaient que d’ordre physique cependant, bien que portées par la puissance du cosmos. Cela ne durerait pas, il le savait ; le feu luisant dans les yeux exorbités du Cancer et son acharnement méthodique promettaient une destruction en règle du corps de son adversaire. Et pour ce qui était de son âme…

Pour la première fois, un son sortit de la gorge de l’adolescent. C’était un grondement, guttural, bestial, qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec sa voix à peine muée. Il s’enfla progressivement, comme le corps de Baldassari basculait, tombait sous la grêle de coups qui acheva de briser ses os, de disloquer ses membres, d’écraser ses organes, d’annihiler ses sens. Le maître du Cancer ne fut bientôt plus qu’une carcasse sanguinolente, un morceau de viande informe que le jeune Italien saisit par une cheville pour le tirer hors du cœur du village en direction du port, le traînant le long des rues tortueuses, sur les pavés inégaux à la surface desquels il rebondissait.

 

* * *

 

Un souffle ténu soulevait encore la poitrine de ce qui restait du Sicilien quand le Masque de Mort s’accroupit à ses côtés. Les flots paisibles de la Méditerranée clapotaient contre le quai en pierre et les prémices d’une aube claire frisottaient à l’horizon.

L’autre ne pouvait plus parler. Mais lorsque le Cancer éleva la voix, ce fut pour répondre aux propos tenus tantôt :

« Et toi, tu as oublié ce que tu as fait de moi – l’adolescent cracha et sa salive vint étoiler la chair éclatée et écarlate qui tenait lieu de visage à son maître, au centre duquel seuls les yeux vivaient encore – alors on va faire en sorte que tu t’en rappelles. Pour toujours. »

De nouveau le cosmos du Cancer s’enflamma mais dans les limites d’une aura concentrée autour de son index enfoncé au droit du cœur, qu’il avait pris soin de préserver.

Le Seiki Shiki Meikai Ha arracha l’âme de Baldassari et le regard de l’homme s’agrandit démesurément avant de se figer. Sous l’aspect d’un feu follet d’un bleuâtre maladif, l’esprit se tenait là, au creux de la paume du Masque de Mort qui referma ses doigts. Une parodie de sourire barra son visage maculé de sang :

« Tu es mon prisonnier. Moi vivant, tu ne tomberas jamais dans le Puits. Tu voulais me revoir ? Te voilà satisfait. »

Quelque part dans les étendues grises de l’antichambre des Enfers, entre les colonnes infinies des âmes qui se dirigeaient d’un pas lent mais sûr en direction d’un éternité de repos, un hurlement retentit. Quelques esprits errants convergèrent vers sa source, plus pour satisfaire une curiosité lasse que pour porter un secours quelconque, avant de se disperser et de se fondre de nouveau dans leur environnement si familier. Et le hurlement jaillit de nouveau, encore et encore, dans l’indifférence de ceux qui étaient déjà morts et de ceux qui ne le seraient jamais tout à fait.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 2006_

« Alors, je me suis débarrassé du corps. »

Shura eut froid tout à coup, en dépit du corps de l’Italien contre le sien, et il dut prendre sur lui pour se re-concentrer sur le récit de son compagnon. L’espace d’un instant, ses souvenirs l’avait projeté au Puits des Morts. Angelo ne l’y avait pas souvent emmené – ou lorsqu’il l’avait fait, ne l’avait pas forcément fait exprès – et il n’y était jamais resté assez longtemps pour savourer les charmes bien cachés de ce lieu de villégiature. Si Baldassari était toujours là-bas – et quelque chose lui disait que c’était effectivement le cas – il ne l’y avait pas croisé.

Bien malgré lui, l’Ibérique se remémora ses échanges avec le Cancer, juste après la confession de ce dernier, moins d’une année plus tôt. Encore sous le contrecoup du choc et de la colère, il avait alors voulu obtenir la confirmation de la part d’Angelo que le Sicilien avait souffert comme il convenait ; il n’avait toutefois pas imaginé que ce fût à ce point.

Les mains d’Angelo contre ses flancs s’étaient refroidies elle aussi, et sans un mot, le Capricorne tira la couverture sur eux. L’Italien ne bougea pas, mais un soupir quasi imperceptible lui échappa quand les bras de son compagnon se refermèrent sur son dos.

« J’avais prévu dès le départ de le jeter à la mer, mais je savais qu’il allait remonter beaucoup trop tôt. Qu’il se trouverait forcément quelqu’un pour le reconnaître. Alors j’ai brûlé son visage, ses mains et ses pieds, détruit sa mâchoire et tout ce qui pourrait servir à l’identifier d’une manière ou d’une autre. Puis je l’ai balancé. »

La voix du Cancer était sourde et lointaine, et sous ses paumes, Shura éprouvait la tension qui raidissait son corps. Il ne s’agissait pas là d’évoquer des souvenirs mais une réalité demeurée bien vivace en dépit des deux décennies qui séparaient l’Italien de ces événements. Combien de fois ces moments avaient-ils passé et repassé dans sa tête ? Combien de fois avaient-ils fait le lit de ses cauchemars, lui avaient-ils tiré les cris qui le réveillaient encore aujourd’hui ?

« Et es venu.

— Oui. »

Le Cancer avait relevé la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans les yeux noirs et étroits du Capricorne, le chagrin et les regrets répondaient à l’immense lassitude d’Angelo.

« J’étais complètement paumé. Je suis revenu au Sanctuaire… C’est à peine si je m’en rappelle : je me demandais ce que je foutais là, pourquoi j’y étais et qu’est-ce que j’étais censé… Faire ? Je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Et, comment, pourquoi, le seul bout de réalité auquel j’ai réussi à me raccrocher, c’est toi. Ta tronche d’Espanche, ton accent pourri… – ces mots arrachèrent un sourire au Capricorne, qui éprouva un soulagement inattendu en voyant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s’étirer à leur tour – A tous les coups ça n’allait pas m’aider, mais il _fallait_ que je te voie. C’était le seul truc dont j’étais certain.

— Tant mieux alors, parce que je n’ai pas servi à grand-chose.

— Tu étais _réel_.

— Tu parles. »

Se hissant jusqu’au visage de l’Ibérique, Angelo appuya son front contre le sien, plantant ses yeux dans l’obscurité espagnole :

« En le tuant, j’ai perdu ma haine. Et c’était tout ce que j’avais.

— Et tu es venu me voir, moi, alors que je ne pouvais rien te donner en échange. Si tu savais comme je regrette…

— Tu as été _là_. »

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, décembre 1985_

Baissant les yeux un instant, Shura vit que du sang gouttait, lentement, du tee-shirt de son camarade et tâchait ses draps. De nouveau son aspect général le frappa, plus encore que le regard fixe et presque fou sous lequel il le tenait.

« Tu… – il hésita – Tu veux te laver ? »

L’autre adolescent ne répondit pas, et demeura sans bouger au point que l’Espagnol finit par se lever, enfila son caleçon, puis fit le tour du lit pour se camper devant le Cancer, les mains sur les hanches :

« Tu es couvert de sang. Si qui que ce soit te voit comme ça, si _Shion te voit comme ça_ , tu vas avoir des problèmes. Et moi aussi, rajouta-t-il au bout d’un instant un peu plus sèchement. Alors… »

L’Italien se leva brusquement sous les yeux ébahis de Shura et se dirigea d’un pas mécanique vers la salle de bains, dans laquelle il s’enferma sans un mot. De la morgue habituelle du Cancer, plus aucune trace. En temps normal, l’Ibérique se serait fait chahuter de se montrer aussi respectueux des règles, et Angelo – non, le Masque de Mort, se morigéna Shura ; quand bien même l’autre l’autorisait à l’appeler par son vrai prénom, il s’agissait là d’un compromis dont il était mal vu d’abuser – aurait ricané avant de ressortir du temple dans son état proprement repoussant, histoire de provoquer encore un peu plus son monde, si tant est que cela fût possible.

Par conséquent, ce matin, rien n’était normal.

L’eau se mit à couler et le jeune Capricorne prit subitement conscience de la raideur inconfortable dans laquelle il s’était drapé depuis l’irruption de son alter ego. Se laissant tomber sur le rebord de son matelas, il eut un soupir, qui s’étrangla aussi sec dans sa gorge quand un flot d’images toutes plus inopportunes les unes que les autres se superposèrent à ses pensées disparates. Le Cancer était sous la douche. Dans _son_ temple. Entre horreur et fascination, Shura se surprit à imaginer la scène derrière la porte fermée, se figura qu’il l’ouvrait, qu’il pénétrait dans la pièce d’eau embuée, qu’il apercevait le corps de l’Italien, nu sous le jet, qu’il…

Se redressant tel un ressort, il s’obligea à aller ouvrir la fenêtre et dans l’air frais de l’aube qui remontait depuis la mer, il appuya très fort ses paumes contre ses yeux. Son attitude était ridicule. Pitoyable. Et plus encore, parfaitement déplacée. La brise marine eut le mérite de lui remettre les idées en ordre, et la première d’entre elles lui jeta à la figure le regard hanté de l’Italien.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de son camarade, si ce n’était que tout ne tournait visiblement pas très rond sous son crâne. A l’inverse de beaucoup de monde, il ne s’en formalisait pas outre mesure cependant, et les fantasmes purement sexuels qu’il nourrissait à son sujet n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l’espèce d’inclination qui le portait vers lui, sans raison valable. Et sans s’expliquer pourquoi, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver une sourde inquiétude le concernant, vis-à-vis de son attitude de tantôt.

Un coup sonore porté contre la porte de la salle de bains le fit cependant sursauter :

« Prête-moi des fringues. »

La voix étouffée d’Angelo lui parvenait depuis l’arrière du vantail de bois et tout en farfouillant dans ses affaires, le Capricorne s’étonnait de le voir rester claquemuré au lieu de sortir. Ce soudain accès de pudeur le turlupinait encore lorsqu’il toqua à son tour contre la porte :

« Tiens. Tu penseras à me les rendre, hein… » Le battant s’entrouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer le paquet de vêtements puis se referma aussi sec, sans réponse de la part de l’autre adolescent.

Aussi, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, le Cancer ressortit enfin, dans un flot de vapeur qui se dissipa paresseusement dans la pièce principale, Shura ne fut même pas étonné de se voir gratifié d’un unique hochement de tête en guise de merci, ni surpris des quelques mots que l’autre laissa tomber avant de sortir du temple comme il y était rentré :

« Demain matin aux arènes, comme d’habitude. »

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 2006_

« Le soir venu, j’ai trouvé tes vêtements sales tassés dans la poubelle. Je n’ai pas compris et je me suis juste dit que tu étais vraiment cinglé. »

 _Je n’aurais pas pu comprendre de toute manière_ , rajouta Shura in petto, non sans amertume. Angelo, qui avait roulé à côté de l’Espagnol, le regarda, les bras croisés sous sa tête, avant de rétorquer :

« Nous étions deux jeunes cons. Tu as raison, comme d’habitude : peut-être que j’aurais du t’en parler. Après tout, tu n’étais pas le plus idiot du lot, tu ne te serais pas foutu de ma gueule, et ça m’aurait fait du bien. Sûrement. Et après ? »

Non, c’était Angelo qui avait raison. Que l’Ibérique eût eu alors une plutôt haute opinion de lui-même n’était pas un secret, mais son âge et son recul sur la vie étaient pour le moins insuffisants en regard de ce que le Cancer portait en lui en l’époque. _Et toujours aujourd’hui_. Il aurait certes compris mais sa vision de son camarade en aurait à jamais été biaisée. Peut-être pour le meilleur ; mais aussi plus sûrement pour le pire.

Quoi qu’il en fût, ses regrets demeureraient. Avec des si et des mais on mettrait Athènes en bouteille, ils en avaient une parfaite conscience tous les deux, mais à chaque fois qu’il étreignait le corps d’Angelo, qu’il le faisait sien, qu’il prenait de lui son souffle, ses mots et ses cris, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y repenser. Et de maudire tout ce qui l’avait empêché de porter secours au Cancer, y compris lui-même. Surtout lui-même d’ailleurs, tout en sachant qu’il n’était en rien responsable.

« Il y a autre chose que je devrais _encore_ savoir ? Finit-il par demander, non sans un léger sourire qui disparut dans le baiser un peu rude que l’Italien lui vola avant de se redresser pour allumer une cigarette.

— Si tu ne veux plus que je t’en parle, je comprendrai.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Le Cancer haussa les épaules et, rejetant la tête en arrière, souffla la fumée d’entre ses lèvres, un rond parfait se formant au-dessus de lui.

« Tu sais le plus important. Le reste, c’est… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et son dos se creusa légèrement quand Shura posa ses lèvres sur la peau couturée, sous son omoplate, avant de l’entourer de ses bras et de poser le haut de son front contre sa nuque.

« J’oublie, avec toi. Mais ça ne dure pas assez longtemps. »

La voix rocailleuse du Cancer résonna à travers son corps et l’oreille plaquée contre le haut de son dos, Shura la laissa couler en lui.

« Parfois, j’aimerais faire plus qu’oublier. Faire… que ça n’ait jamais existé. Comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé de vivre avec. »

Angelo se tut, un instant. Puis reprit dans le silence attentif :

« Et toi non plus. »

Il savait. Évidemment qu’il savait. Ravalant sa salive, l’Ibérique enfonça son menton dans la nuque de son compagnon, et avoua :

« J’ai peur de te faire plus de mal que de bien, oui, c’est vrai. Certains jours, je ne peux m’empêcher d’y penser et de me dire que…

— Jamais. On ne peut pas, toi et moi, changer le passé. Même si ça nous aurait bien arrangé. Mais _ça_ n’a plus lieu d’être. Point barre.

— Je sais.

— Alors arrête. »

Angelo s’était retourné et il prit le visage de l’Espagnol entre ses mains, sa cigarette grésillant entre son index et son majeur tenue à distance prudente :

« Je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le dire, gronda-t-il. Ce que tu prends de moi, je te le donne, capisci ? Et si je le fais, c’est parce que je le veux, plus que n’importe quoi d’autre. Dans mon esprit, il n’y a jamais eu et il n’y aura jamais – tu m’entends, tête de con ? Jamais – d’assimilation ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Toi, le présent, et basta. C’est tout ce qui compte. Et c’est… »

Les doigts du Cancer se crispèrent dans le cou de Shura, quand son regard se fit plus résolu :

« C’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin. »

 

* * *

 

Vingt ans plus tôt, Shura était le seul en capacité d’agir, le seul “autorisé”, et il n’avait rien fait. Parce que le silence s’était montré le plus fort, avec son cortège de honte et de peur. Aujourd’hui, il n’avait plus cours, les mots avaient brisé leurs chaînes pour mieux relier encore les deux hommes qui ne s’étaient jamais perdus. L’acte n’avait-il été manqué en fin de compte que pour être accompli deux décennies plus tard ?

Lentement, le Capricorne leva une main pour saisir celle de l’Italien accrochée à sa nuque et la ramener entre eux. Sous leurs regards baissés, le bout de leurs doigts s’effleurèrent. Avant que l’Espagnol n’agrippât ceux de l’autre homme et ne les emprisonnât entre les siens.

Il allait l’aimer. Se saisir de ces vingt années incomplètes, insuffisantes de tout ce qu’il aurait pu lui offrir, et en combler les lacunes. Réaliser ce dont il s’était détourné alors. Lui donner ce néant auquel il aspirait tant et reconstruire ses souvenirs. La tâche était immense, et la responsabilité écrasante. Son poids néanmoins, aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, était familier sur les épaules de Shura. Et lorsque le corps du Cancer s’ouvrit pour accueillir le sien, lorsqu’il s’enroula autour de lui, avide et enveloppant, l’Espagnol réalisa qu’Angelo avait devancé sa décision. Depuis longtemps. Que dans l’abandon chaque fois plus indicible auquel il consentait, sa demande, sa prière était là, de l’accompagner dans la création d’un rien à partir duquel il serait libre.

Il demeura en lui souvent cette nuit-là sans jamais le quitter des yeux, laissant son propre plaisir chevaucher le sien, et sa propre acceptation épouser peu à peu celle de l’autre homme. Entre eux, tout restait à édifier sur ces nouvelles bases et pour l’heure, ils se livraient à cette nouvelle fébrilité sans autre arrière-pensée. Le temps des interrogations et des inquiétudes, de l’accoutumance et de l’enchaînement, viendrait plus tard.

Encore une dernière fois avant le jour. Un dernier gémissement, un ultime soupir. Les deux corps s’étreignent avant de se séparer, leurs mains toujours enlacées. L’instant présent. Sans passé. Ensemble.


End file.
